Oppressante solitude
by Didou367
Summary: Sasori a laissé Deidara seul, celui-ci a bien du mal à le supporter... Deidara peut-être OOC.


Un OS d'une longueur quand même plus que convenable que j'écris depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'éventuel énorme OOC que j'ai fait ^^" .

Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, qu'on se le dise ;-) .

* * *

Deidara, bras croisés et tapant du pied sur le sol d'une cadence irrité, était planté devant une porte en bois de chêne. Il se sentait bien de la démolir d'un coup de pied, cette porte que son coéquipier venait de lui claquer au nez d'une manière altière qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comment se permettait-il de le prendre de haut, cette espèce d'artiste du dimanche ?! Qui, de surcroît, s'autorisait à cracher sur le sien, d'art, véritable !  
Il frappa d'un poing rageur la porte à plusieurs reprises mais n'obtint aucune réponse, alors il se mit à hurler furieusement :

« Danna ! Ouvrez-moi cette putain de porte tout de suite ! »

Il attendit quelques instants, fixant la porte d'un air exacerbé. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit, laissant apercevoir un œil noisette excédé ainsi que quelques mèches d'une couleur framboise appétissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Deidara ? , demanda Sasori d'un ton impassible.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-dedans, danna ?!  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rabroua le marionnettiste. Cesse de me déranger. »

Sans un mot de plus, il ferma la porte au nez du jeune blond. Une fois de plus. Celui-ci poussa un cri de rage, tapa de nouveau du poing la porte, puis partit à l'autre bout de la salle en jurant. Il s'assit dans le coin et croisa boudeusement les bras sur son torse. Le visage du blondin se fit grognon, tel celui d'un enfant auquel on aurait refusé d'acheter un jouet.

Il lui avait encore claqué la porte au visage... Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Lui qui voulait tout simplement ce qu'il faisait, enfermé dans cette pièce sombre et exigüe. Il était tout de même bien étrange, son danna. Il souffla coléreusement sur sa mèche à la teinte qui rendrait pâle d'envie le soleil lui-même qui voleta devant lui quelques instants avant de revenir devant son œil azur à l'éclat courroucé.

Depuis ce matin, Sasori était enfermé dans cette pièce et faisait quelque chose, le cadet de l'Akatsuki aimerait bien savoir quoi. Qu'est-ce qui occupait son danna ainsi, pour qu'il le laisse seul, à se tourner les pouces, à s'ennuyer ? Car oui, sans son coéquipier, il s'ennuyait. Avec qui débattre avec passion sur l'art, sinon avec son rouquin d'équipier ? Les autres membres n'étaient rien d'autre que des ignares à l'esprit horriblement étriqué qui n'ont aucun sens de l'esthétique, de la beauté. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Kakuzu, cet énergumène à l'âme corrompue par l'argent, qui s'était rendu monstrueux pour le comprendre. Le seul individu ayant une conversation intéressante dans cette organisation de crétins sanguinaires, c'était son compagnon de combat.

Et bien que leurs avis soient plutôt divergents sur la question, Deidara devait bien avouer qu'il raffolait de ces discussions sur la définition véritable de l'art, qui, la plupart du temps, finissait en conflit. C'était le seul moment où il sentait son sempai s'animer. Sa voix, d'ordinaire marmoréenne, plate, devenait véhémente, vibrait de passion. Et, si son visage n'était pas de bois, sans doute s'illuminerait-il d'exaltation, ses yeux noisette brilleraient-ils d'enthousiasme. Comme il aimerait voir le visage de Sasori exprimer quelque chose... Le visage de Sasori... Si doux, avec ses grandes prunelles de noix innocents, son teint laiteux, qui n'était que peinture, son nez mutin... Mais si froid. Ses yeux de biche ne dégageaient rien, ils étaient... Distants. Fades. Vides.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le regard de son danna l'angoissait. Mais en même temps, il le réchauffait. Il aimait qu'il le regarde, cela le rassurait, de voir qu'il savait qu'il existait. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son danna l'ignore, qu'il l'oublie. Sans lui, il avait l'impression de n'être rien. C'était frustrant de constater à quel point il était devenu dépendant de son équipier roux.

Deidara serra ramena ses genoux contre lui et y posa sa tête. Son visage était à présent recouvert d'un rideau d'or, cachant à tous ses orbes céruléens voilés de mélancolie. Il se faisait honte à lui-même, à être obnubilé par son aîné à la vision de l'art aux antipodes de la sienne. Mais pourtant, il avait tant besoin de lui... Il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse seul... Jamais... Il voulait qu'il le voie, qu'il le regarde, qu'il s'énerve sur lui, mais qu'au moins, il sache qu'il était là, à côté de lui.

Ne supportant pas davantage d'être seul, il se releva en un bond, revint vers la porte qu'il martela de coups.

« Sasori-danna ! Sortez de là ! , ordonna t-il d'une voix presque suppliante. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Curieux de savoir ce que son coéquipier pouvait bien faire, il colla son oreille contre le bois, à la recherche du moindre bruit pouvant lui donner une idée de ce qu'il fabriquait. Malheureusement, aucun son ne parvint à son oreille pourtant entraînée. Il en vint à se demander si son équipier ne faisait pas sciemment le minimum de bruit possible afin de titiller davantage sa curiosité. Et cela marchait à merveille.

Excédé, Deidara s'éloigna de la porte, avant de revenir et de se coller à nouveau contre elle. Comme précédemment, il n'entendit rien. Alors, il s'assit en face de celle-ci et se mit à la fixer, ses pupilles lapis-lazulis lui lançant des éclairs. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'exécrer, cette foutue porte, qui le séparait de son danna ! Il l'exploserait bien, s'il ne se doutait pas du fait que cela ne puisse que mettre Sasori de mauvaise humeur.  
Après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes à menacer du regard la porte, il se releva, inspira un grand coup puis se mit de nouveau à cogner avec hargne contre le bois, ses poings lui faisant mal à force de s'acharner dessus.

« Ouvrez-moi cette putain de merde de porte de mes deux couilles ou je fais tout péter ! , s'époumona t-il, au comble de l'éréthisme. Je suis très sérieux, je vous préviens, je vous laisse jusqu'à trois ! Un... Deux... Tr...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un Sasori à l'apparence neutre bien fausse. Le blond, heureux d'avoir enfin eu une réponse à ses appels, retint à grand-peine un sourire ravi qu'il enterra sous une expression dédaigneuse.

-Eh bien danna, vous en avez mis du temps, reprocha t-il d'une voix nonchalante factice.  
-Deidara. Vas-tu arrêter de me déranger ? , se plaignit Sasori d'un ton glacial. Parce que je commence à ne plus supporter. »

Le bonheur du blondin s'évapora aussi vite que quelques gouttes de rosée matinale sous un soleil de canicule. Bien évidemment. Il aurait dû y penser. Que cela ne ferait qu'irriter profondément son équipier.  
Il baissa la tête, tel un enfant regrettant sa faute alors que ses parents le sermonnaient, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que porter sur les nerfs de ceux-ci.

« Oui, Sasori-danna, promit-il d'une intonation confuse. Je vais vous laisser tranquille, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Bien. Il y a vraiment des moments où j'ai l'impression de faire de la garderie, soupira le marionnettiste avant de retourner dans la pièce. »

Une fois parti, l'homme aux multiples bouches lui tira la langue, espérant récupérer un semblant de joie, faire fi de son malaise. Penaud, il retourna s'asseoir dans le coin de la pièce. Il se mit à fixer la porte de ses yeux azur, attendant impatiemment qu'elle s'ouvre et que son danna sorte de cette pièce. En même temps, il sortit de son sac un peu d'argile auquel il se mit à donner une forme sans même regarder ses mains. Une dizaine de minutes passées, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui, de tas d'argile, était passé à représentation miniature très ressemblante de son coéquipier, celui qui lui manquait au point qu'il fasse des sculptures de lui. Il soupira, affligé. Il était vraiment pitoyable.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, d'immondes gouttelettes désertèrent ses orbes de ciel d'été et coururent sur ses joues hâlées, son nez fin, son menton tremblant... Ces petites vicieuses s'imposaient sur chaque particule de peau de son visage aux traits androgynes. Même ses cheveux d'un blond ensoleillé n'arrivaient pas à donner un peu de joie à son aura sombre d'accablement.

Deidara se maudit d'être aussi pleurnichard. Pourquoi devait-il autant dépendre de Sasori ?! Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à être séparé de lui, ne serait-ce que quelques heures ?! Pourquoi se sentait-il si perdu quand il n'était près de lui ?! Pourquoi se pensait-il si inutile, si coupable lorsque le roux lui faisait des reproches ?! Pourquoi avait-il cette nauséabonde sensation de n'être rien d'autre...

« Qu'un simple pantin auquel vous pouvez faire faire tout ce que vous voulez, absolument tout, dana... , murmura t-il d'une voix tremblotante. »

Il aimerait tant que les choses ne soient pas ainsi, il ne voulait pas à être à sa merci... A la merci de cet homme impatient, froid, à l'idéologie artistique complètement stupide... Cela lui faisait vraiment mal, mal à son orgueil, d'aimer un homme pareil, aussi... Irritant, agaçant, énervant, horripilant, exaspérant et bien plus encore... Il était insupportablement obstiné lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vision de l'art.

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela... Lui ne pouvait se résigner à se séparer, même pour quelques instants, de son danna, celui qui lui montrait où aller, qui lui expliquait, d'un ton agacé, pourquoi y aller et qui lui donnait les moyens d'y aller. Il s'était habitué à lui, à sa présence effacée, à son visage inexpressif, à son regard vide, à sa voix, éraillée lorsqu'il se cachait sous Hiruko, mélodieuse lorsqu'il en sortait, ainsi que tout ce qui le caractérisait en en faisait une personne si... Attirante à ses yeux. Fascinante. Une personne auprès de laquelle il se sentait en sécurité, dans ce groupe de criminels sanguinaires. Il en était un, lui aussi. Mais le nombre d'années qu'ils avaient derrière eux, bien supérieur au sien, l'intimidait, même s'il ne leur avouerait jamais ça. Mais quand il était avec Sasori, il était confiant, n'hésitait pas à regarder ses aînés dans les yeux de cet air provocateur qu'il aimerait pouvoir arborer sans son équipier à ses côtés. Lui qui était pourtant d'un naturel plutôt impétueux ne pouvait s'empêcher, lorsqu'il était seul en présence de ces assassins, de faire profil, ce dont il se maudissait ensuite. Il ne voudrait surtout pas que ces hommes sans foi ni loi s'imaginent qu'il les craignait, ou même qu'il les respectait. ''Hommes sans foi ni loi''... Il était bien placé pour parler.

En tout cas, tout cela faisait qu'il avait besoin de son danna à ses côtés, car sans lui, il se sentait comme un petit enfant ayant perdu sa mère. A la différence près qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme un enfant aimerait sa mère, loin de là... Malencontreusement, et cela, il le savait très bien, Sasori, lui, devait sans doute le voir comme une espèce de boulet dont il souhaiterait plus que tout se débarrasser au plus vite...

Deidara essuya rageusement ses larmes et se releva, de nouveau pris par une fureur sans nom, une sorte de crise de manque qui lui faisait perdre la raison, toute maîtrise de lui-même. Il ne supportait vraiment pas la moindre séparation, c'était plus fort que lui.  
Il se positionna devant cette porte qui était cible de tout son ressentiment, réfléchit quelques instants, choisissant ses mots, puis inspira un coup et ouvrit la bouche.

« Sasori-danna ! Je vous le dis une fois, si vous ne sortez pas de là, je vous préviens, j'explose cette putain de porte ! , s'époumona t-il.  
-Cause toujours, entendit-il malaisément de l'autre côté. »

Alors c'était ainsi ?! Il ne l'en croyait pas capable ! Eh bien, il allait voir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, celui-là, qu'il ne faisait que lancer des paroles en l'air ?! Il s'apprêtait à lui prouver le contraire ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, ce morceau de bois condescendant ! Non mais pour qui le prenait-il donc ?! Cet...  
Haletant de courroux, il prit entre ses mains la sculpture d'argile à l'effigie de son équipier, la mit sur la porte et, souriant d'un air presque démentiel, fit de ses doigts le signe qui lui permettait d'enclencher l'explosion. N'y ayant pas mis beaucoup de chakra, elle fut juste suffisante pour faire exploser la porte.  
D'un pas orageux, il s'introduit dans la pièce sombre, dans laquelle Sasori s'était cachée, tout au bout, dans le coin le plus obscur.

« Alors, danna, vous ne m'en croyiez pas capable, hein ?! Vous l'avez dans le cul, pas vrai ?! , provoqua t-il. Non  
mais sérieusement, vous croyiez vraiment que je ne le ferai pas ?! Eh bien vous avez tout faux ! »

Seul un silence presque macabre lui répondit, le faisant frissonner d'angoisse, lui ôtant toute assurance. Le blond avait beau plisser les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la silhouette guindée de son aîné.

« Danna, où êtes-vous ? , héla t-il, quelque peu soucieux.  
-Dégage de là, Deidara, chassa d'une voix étrange le susnommé. Et puis, je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piquée ?  
-Ah non, je dégage pas ! , s'écria le jeune blondinet. J'en ai marre d'être tout seul comme un con, moi ! Quoi que vous fassiez ici, vous pouvez bien le faire dans l'autre pièce aussi, non ?  
-Non, réfuta implacablement le marionnettiste.  
-Eh bien tant pis pour vous, danna, parce que maintenant, que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous ramène avec moi. Ou du moins, je reste avec vous. D'ailleurs, vous êtes où dans ce noir ? »

De nouveau, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il lâcha un soupir puis se mit à tâtonner dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à que sa main ne se trouve en contact avec une surface boisée. Le cadet de l'Akatsuki se dit que c'était sans doute le corps de Sasori, une teinte rosée envahissant son visage. Il se réjouit de la pénombre de la pièce.

« Danna... Je vous tiens.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Bah, c'est bien vous que je touche, non ?  
-Non.  
-Hein ?!  
-Attends une seconde... Ah mais si, c'est moi que tu touches, rectifia le roux d'un ton indéfinissable qui indiqua à son coéquipier qu'il y avait là une affaire louche. »

S'il ne touchait pas Sasori, qui devait sans doute mentir vu son ton hâtif à se corriger, que touchait-il ? Ou qui ? On pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il pensait être un visage aux traits fins, délicats. Montant davantage, sa peau hâlée entra en contact avec quelque chose de soyeux, à priori des cheveux, mi-longs. A quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler, cette marionnette ?  
A la fois curieux de ce pantin qu'il lui semblait ne pas connaître et contrarié par cette obscurité qui lui fatiguait les yeux à force de les plisser dans le vain espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose, le jeune blond sortit de sa poche ninja qu'il avait, comme tout déserteur digne de ce nom, toujours sur lui, une bombe éclairante. Il la fit éclater au milieu de la pièce. La lumière qui envahit promptement la salle l'aveugla. Lui qui voulait faire du bien à ses pauvres yeux douloureux, c'était raté.

Il put malgré tout apercevoir la nouvelle création de son ''artiste'' de coéquipier. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Sasori s'était enterré dans les bras de sa marionnette inédite, tel un enfant esseulé cherchant un peu de chaleur humaine. Mais plus ahurissant que cela, ce pantin... Il... Il était à son effigie. Même chevelure d'or dont la moitié était relevée en une couette, même regard azuréen, même teint cuivré, mêmes bouches sur les mains... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Danna... Qu'est-ce que...  
-Quand je t'ai dit de dégager, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, pesta Sasori d'un ton bourru traduisant son malaise. Et puis, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, espèce d'idiot ?  
-Eh bien, je... »

Il serra les poings, ébranlé par les nombreuses émotions qui se mêlaient, telles des vagues se fracassant, se mélangeant pour en former une plus impressionnante, en son for intérieur. Honte, incompréhension, découragement, soulagement, passion, tendresse... Il ne savait plus comment faire face à tous ces sentiments contradictoires qu'il n'arrivait plus à étouffer. Le cadet de l'organisation criminelle renifla et passa une main fulminante sur ses yeux humides.

« J'en avais marre d'être seul, déclara t-il d'une voix hésitante, en regardant obstinément ses pieds. »

L'Akasuna ne lui répondit aucunement, semblant attendre de lui qu'il débarrasse le plancher. Il pouvait toujours courir... Aussi soudainement qu'une pluie diluvienne se mettrait à tomber d'un ciel inopinément devenu grisâtre, une fureur extrême monta en lui, de sorte qu'il ne put faire autrement que de l'extérioriser.

« Non mais vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule, hein ?! , explosa t-il. Moi, je suis tout seul là-bas, à vous demander en hurlant, comme un pauvre con, de revenir dans l'autre pièce, ou moins de me laisser rentrer dans celle-là, j'en chiale, j'fais ma chochotte, je vous ai pratiquement supplié et quand je finis par m'imposer à vous, je vous vois en train de... de... de cajoler une copie de moi alors que moi, je n'aurais pas demandé mieux que de vous serrer dans mes bras ! J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, mais j'en ai vraiment marre ! »

Subitement, toutes ses barrières s'effondrèrent. Un torrent de larmes vint dévaster son visage fin, des spasmes secouèrent son corps affaibli par tous ces états d'âme.  
Rageusement, l'artiste au caractère explosif envoya son imitation de bois balader d'un coup de pied puis s'assit aux côtés du rouquin qu'il serra dans ses bras sans un mot. Celui-ci, curieusement, ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa aller à l'étreinte passionnée, presqu'étouffante, de Deidara.

« Ne me laissez plus jamais seul, je vous en supplie, implora en un murmure le blondin, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son aîné. »

Il fut choqué de sentir les bras de celui-ci s'enrouler autour de sa taille, lui caresser le dos...

« Hm. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Deidara, rendues humides par les larmes versées précédemment. Avec son danna, ce ''hm'' voulait tout dire...


End file.
